Inclemencias del destino
by Dark-Joshi
Summary: A veces creemos que nuestro destino está escrito, que las cosas que nos pasan, pensamos que ya se sabría qué sucedería cierto día. Pensamos que el mundo jira a nuestro favor, creemos que todo lo que tenemos planeado se cumplirá sin importar las circunstancias y lo demás que nos rodea, todo esto y demás son los retos que tomaran nuestra pareja azul favorita.
1. Prologo

Prologo

Inclemencias del destino

A veces creemos que nuestro destino está escrito, que las cosas que nos pasan, pensamos que ya se sabría qué sucedería cierto día.

Pensamos que el mundo jira a nuestro favor que creemos que todo lo que tenemos planeado se cumplirá sin importar las circunstancias y lo demás que nos rodea, es curioso que pase esto ya que la mayoría pensamos así, tal vez sea cierto, tal vez sea mentira o no lo sé nadie sabe la respuesta del millón, nos cuestionamos y dejamos que los demás hablen por nosotros…Sean familiares, amigos, pareja, etc.

Solo me consta decir "Escribe tu propia historia"

Fic:

Inclemencias del destino

Personajes Principales:

Blu: Guacamayo de Spix o azul macho, 11 años

Perla: Guacamaya de Spix o Azul hembra, 11 años

Roberto: Guacamayo de Spix o Azul macho, 11 años

Personajes secundarios:

Eduardo: Guacamayo de Spix o Azul macho, Padre de Perla.

Yali: Guacamaya de Spix o Azul hembra, Madre de Blu.

Antagonistas:

Aun no estoy seguro de que pueda a ver antagonistas tal vez si, tal vez no, pero quien sabe conforme vaya avanzando el fic ¡tal vez!

Otros Personajes:

No los diré aun, pero si habrá , se revelaran mediante transcurra el fic .

Este fic se estará sucediendo en la selva del amazonas, lo personajes principales tendrán la edad de 11 años (Las edades irán cambiando durante la trama que siga el fic o mejor dicho conforme pase el tiempo ;)) por ciertas razones, Mi idea será llegar hasta los 25 capítulos o tal vez mas o tal vez menos, no lo sé, Aun no estoy seguro, pero sí que seguro que lo terminare. La idea principal de este fic es mía si encuentran algo parecido en otros fics es pura coincidencia.

Por favor si tienen alguna duda no duden en preguntar se la responderé con gusto

Además nada les cuentas dejar un review me motiva a seguir con esto, no necesitas estar registrado solo presiona ese sexy y sensual botón y escribirle mi buen que me ayuda a mejorar mucho. Cualquier crítica, consejo, etc., será aceptada con gusto siempre cuando no tenga insultos y palabras altisonantes.

Otra cosa: Cuando vean unas palabras en cerradas en paréntesis que no tengan que ver con la historia son comentarios del autor(es)

Además de que verán en ocasiones las palabras o siglas: N.A: son notas del autor.

¿Ya entendieron?

Qué bueno porque vamos a empezar ;P


	2. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

El inicio:

 **Blu**

Todo comienza en la hermosa selva del amazonas, amanecía todos los seres que habitaban en la misma empiezan a despertar, machos empezando el labor de llevar la frutas frescas para su familia, otros para ellos mismos o mismas.

En un frondoso árbol en un clan de aves azules en una arboleda de nueces de Brasil, un guacamayo azul empezaba a despertar debido a los rayos del sol golpeando contra sus ojos, el joven macho despertó dando un largo bostezo.

"Aaahhh"-bostezó-"Ya es de día"-el joven macho se da cuenta que su madre aun dormía-"uum mama aún no ha despertado será mejor que vaya por el desayuno antes que despierte"-dicho esto el guacamayo salió del árbol en busca del desayuno. Resulta que este guacamayo llamado Blu era un poco diferente de los demás, ya que sentía una gran pasión por objetos humanos y las demás aves de su edad lo etiquetaban como "extraño" ya que no les agradaba la idea de cosas de humanos en la selva, era una de las razones blu era algo solitario.

Minutos después….

"Oh mira que tenemos aquí"-dijo blu divisando un par de mangos-"perfecto tengo el desayuno para mí y para mi madre, esto le encantara es su fruta favorita al igual que la mía"-dijo dirigiéndose al árbol una vez ahí utilizó su pico para poder cortar los mangos

"Perfecto hora de regresar a casa, quizá mi madre ya despertó"-dijo muestras emprendía vuelo hacia su hogar.

En otro lado de la selva, una Guacamaya de Spix llamada Perla, comenzaba abrir lentamente sus hermosos ojos color zafiro (o azul da igual XD)...

"Aaahhh"-dijo mientras bostezaba, dirigiéndose al entrada del nido-"Pero que hermosa mañana"-dijo mientras apreciaba a su alrededor

"Buenos días hija"-dijo un detrás de ella, perla se dio la vuelta descubriendo a su padre con unas frutas en sus garras. (Ustedes se preguntaran ¿cómo entro? Pues resulta que Eduardo ya estaba adentro de nido esperando a que su hija despertara)

"Buenos días papi"-dijo mientras lo abrazaba y le daba un bezo en la majilla-"¿Cómo dormiste?"-dijo sonriendo.

"Eh dormido muy hija"-dijo sonriendo-"Mira te traje el desayuno, además te traje tu fruta favorita, Mango-Dijo Eduardo mostrando un mango

"Oow gracias papi"-dijo tomado el mango empezando a desayunar-"¿Y tu no desayunaras?"

"! Claro, también traje para mí!"-dijo mientras se sentaba para poder disfrutar de su desayuno con su hija, y así padre e hija empezaron con sus desayuno.

Mientras tanto en otro lado de la selva….

Blu había llegado a su hogar, descubriendo a su madre ya despierta.

"Buenos días madre"-dijo Blu entrando al nido-"Buenos días hijo"-dijo Yali mientras lo recibía con un abraso.

"Ya basta mama, ya estoy muy grande para que me sigas tratando como un polluelo"-dijo bromista mientras abrazaba a su madre

"¿Es que una madre no puede mostrar su cariño hacia su hijo?"-dijo mientras sonreía-"Para mi sigue siendo ese polluelo pequeño de siempre"-dijo mientras rompía el abrazo

"Está bien tu ganas" dijo Blu en un tono bromista-"Mira traje el desayuno, ¿no quieres desayunar? Mira te traje tu fruta favorita"-dijo blu mientras mostraba lo que había traído, Yali dirigió su vista hacia la fruta.

"Oh que detalle"-dijo mientras tomaba un mango-"Gracias hijo"

"! Por nada! todo para mejor madre del mundo"-dijo Blu con una sonrisa

Y así como madre hijo empezaban su día.

1 hora más tarde

"Mama iré a dar un paseo"-dijo Blu dirigiéndose a la salida

"Espera jovencito, ya ha hecho tus deberes?"-Dijo Yali interponiéndose entre blu y salida

"aaaamm., este" decía blu- "Tal como pensé"-dijo Yali cruzándose de alas teniendo una expresión de decepción-"Muy irresponsable de tu parte Blu, nada te cuesta limpiar tu habitación(N/a: Imagínense que el árbol de blu tiene dos habitaciones uno para su madre y otro para el), sabes que yo no estaré aquí para siempre para hacer tus quehaceres"-dijo Yali molesta

"Lo siento mama es que algunas veces olvido hacer mis deberes"-dijo blu bajando la mirada

"Bueno en ese caso a mí también se me olvidara dejarte salir a dar paseos-dijo Yali, puede que blu ya estaba grande pero Yali aún tenía la forma ordenar a Blu.

"Lo siento, lo siento, ya no lo volveré hacer"-Dijo blu rogando-"de echo siempre hare mis deberes aunque tú no me lo pidas"

"Está bien Blu, has tus deberes y después puedes salir"-dijo Yali embozando una sonrisa-"Pero esta la última vez que te la paso"

"Gracias mama"-dijo Blu mientras la abrazaba-"por eso eres la mejor mama del mundo"-dijo rompiendo el abrazo

"Vez? Sigues siendo un polluelo, sigues abrazando a tu madre" –dijo yali en un tono cariñoso y bromista-"Pero bueno, ve a hacer tus deberes y podrás salir, una vez dicho esto blu salió disparado a su habitación.

1 hora más tarde

Era medio día cuando Blu se encontraba volando por la selva, paseando por los alrededores, se detuvo en un rama y estuvo un rato ahí sintiendo el aire chocar con sus plumas hasta que una voz se le hizo familiar a Blu, quien resulta que la voz pronunciaba su nombre, blu agudizo su vista y descubrió que su mejor amigo se dirigía hacia él...

"Hola Blu"-dijo Roberto aterrizando a un lado de blu

"Hola Roberto"-saludo Blu con felicidad-"Que tal amigo ¿qué has hecho?"-dijo estrechando su pata con la de Roberto

"Pues jeje no mucho "Dijo estrechando su pata con la de blu-"Bueno tal vez si!"

"A ver cuenta"-dijo Blu sonriendo

"Pues resulta que conocía una chica"-dijo Roberto perdido en las nubes-"Oh amigo creo que estoy enamorado"

"Jajá tu como siempre de casanova"-dijo Blu bromeando-"Seguramente si le dices lo que sientes terminara aceptando, ninguna chica te ha rechazado"

"Eso espero amigo, espero que me encuentre apuesto"-dijo Roberto revoloteando su cabellera de plumas

"Ja, tu siempre con tus bromas"-Dijo Blu mientras empujaba a Roberto amistosamente

Y Así estos dos machos se pasaron por horas hablando por horas charlando y riendo, contando anécdotas y etc.

Digamos que Roberto era el único amigo que tenia ya que nadie le gustaba estar cerca de blu debido a sus gustos de las cosas de humanos, lo señalaban como una "Mascota" bien y no lo era.

"y dime blu ya le echaste el ojo a alguien"-pregunto Roberto

"¿A que te refiere?"-pregunto blu sin entender.

"Digo que si ya te enamoraste o te gusta un a pollita"-Dijo Roberto, Blu e quedo pensando en su repuesta por un momento hasta que hablo.

"Pues aun no, no eh encontrado a alguien que me guste"- decía blu algo triste

"¿Y dime esa alguien como tiene que ser para que te guste?"-Dijo curioso Roberto

"Pues no lose, quizá una de las cualidades es que me acepte tal y como soy, que sea amable, cariñosa, bonita, amorosa, que no sea egoísta y sobre todo que tenga un buen sentido del humor"-dijo Blu

"Vaya amigo, pero porque o dejas tu timidez de un lado y empiezas a charlar con hembras de aquí?" –Dijo Roberto tratando de sonar compresible

"Pues la verdad se me es difícil ya que la mayoría de las hembras me señalan como extraño, gracias a mis gustos"-dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza-"Además no tengo a ningún amigo o amiga excepto tu que eres el único que tengo"-dijo bajando la mirada

"Oh vamos amigo tú no eres extraño, son tus gustos eso nadie los puede cambiar"-Dijo Roberto apoyándolo-"Ya verás algún día que esa pollita llegara a ti cuando menos te lo esperes"

"Gracias amigo"-dijo blu chocando 5 con Roberto-"Roberto aam ya es tarde creo que ya me tengo que ir"

"Descuida amigo, de echo te iba a decir lo mismo"-dijo Roberto mientras se preparaba para volar-"Hasta mañana amigo cuídate"-dijo mientras empezaba a volar a su hogar

"Igualmente amigo, hasta mañana"-Dijo Blu despidiéndose-"Ojala que fuera cierto lo que Roberto dice que algún día encontrare a alguien a quien amar y cuidar"-pensaba Blu

Blu estaba sumido en sus pensamientos que de repente a lo lejos ve a perla, blu queda anonadado y con el pico abierto ya que esta guacamaya era muy hermosa mucho más hermosa que todas las que había en la selva.

"Valla sí que es hermosa"-Dijo blu a solas-"¿Quién será? Sí que es bella es la más hermosa que he visto- dijo admirado por la belleza de perla, esta misma no alcanza a mira a blu y va alejándose de donde estaba para dirigirse a su nido, por parte de blu quería seguirla pero debido a su timidez no hiso movimiento alguno. Una vez perdida de vista de Blu reacciono y "aterrizo"

"Sí que es hermosa, me pregunto quién será quizá algún día la vea de nuevo y me atreva a hablarle"-dijo blu perdido en las nubes- "bueno será mejor que regrese a mi hogar ya casi anochece"-una vez dicho esto Blu emprendió vuelo.

Minutos después…

Blu había llegado a su hogar, en el camino recogió unas frutas que serían la cena para él y su madre.

"¡Cielos que día! Creo que estoy enamorado"-dijo blu mientras se estiraba

"¿Quién está enamorado?"-Dijo Yali entrando a la "habitación" de blu, blu se congeló al oír la voz de su madre detrás de el

"No nadie"-dijo blu disimulando su nerviosismo

"No trates de ocultarme algo que dijiste"-dijo mientras se acercaba a blu-"¿Dime estás enamorado?"-dijo con una sonrisa Yali

"Aaam, si eem eso creo jeje-dijo blu rascándose el cuello, a yali se le dibujo una sonrisa

"Ooow mi muchachito está enamorado "Dijo yali mientras acariciaba a blu en la cabeza-"Mi pequeño ya creció"

"jeje se podía decir que si jeje, por favor mama me despeinas"-dijo mientras se retiraba de las caricias de su madre y se arreglaba sus plumas.

"jeje y diem quien es la afortunada?"-dijo Yali mientras sentaba

"Pues aun no la conozco del todo solo la mire hoy de lejos y quede completamente enamorado de ella"-dijo blu-"Lo único que se es que es hermosa"

"Hijo desame hacerte una pregunta, si?-dijo yali-"¿Te enamoraste de su físico, no?

Blu se quedó congelado al escuchar esa pregunta-"Pues jeje si"-dijo avergonzado

"Blu no te puedes enamorar de alguien por solo por su físico necesitan conocerse primero"-dijo Yali-"Quien sabe cómo será su carácter, su forma de pensar y como toma todo lo que sucede, créeme que al momento de enamorarte solo del físico es una de las peores relaciones que puede haber"

"Si lo entendiendo"-dijo blu algo avergonzado

"No necesitas disculparte, si quieres conocer a esa guacamaya ve de poco en poco sean amigos rúñanse, conózcanse... una vez que estés seguro de tus sentimientos ya no hay nadie que lo pueda negar porque te enamoras completamente de esa ave especial"-aconsejo Yali-"Si quieres tener algo con esa guacamaya entonces primero conózcanse y después esperar a ver que dicta el futuro con el paso del tiempo"-dijo sonriendo

"Lo entiendo bien gracias mama"-dijo abrazando a su madre-"cambiando de tema no quieres cenar mira traje fruta"

"Claro muero de hambre"-dijo Yali.

Una vez que madre hijo tomaron su cena, cada quien se fue a su habitación.

"Solo espero por de verla otra vez y conocerla algún día"… dijo mientras estaba recostado en su habitación, una vez se quedó completamente dormido.

Y bien hasta aquí el primer capítulo espero que les haya gustado, porque esta historia recién comienza.

Recuerden cualquier duda, critica o consejo se aceptará con gusto

Hasta el próximo capitulo

 _ **Drak-joshi out.**_


	3. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Perla

* * *

Digamos que para perla no tenía una vida no muy diferente a la de Blu, era muy parecida en muchos aspectos pero como dije "no muy diferente".

Era una mañana tranquila en el lado Norte de la tribu de Guacamayos azules, las familias empezaban a despertar, en especial los machos que llevaban comida a sus parejas o a su familia.

En el centro de todo se encontraba un gigantesco árbol ( ** _N/A: Este tipo de árboles aquí en México se le llaman Parotas bueno así les dicen o también por su nombre real "Árbol de Guanacaste"_** ) en un costado del árbol se distinguía un hueco que daba apariencia a un nido en él se encontraba una Guacamaya azul durmiendo plácidamente, pero al pasar 5 minutos un macho adulto y algo ya viejo con corte militar entró donde se encontraba la guacamaya durmiendo.

-"Buenos días hija"-Exclamó el macho moviendo a la guacamaya para que despertase-"Ya amaneció ya es hora de levantarse"-

La guacamaya solo se limitó a entre abrir los ojos y decir-"Unos minutos más"-Para de nuevo cerrar los ojos.

-"Está bien hija por mientras yo voy a ir a traer el desayuno"-Dijo Eduardo y se marchó.

Pasaron los minutos y Eduardo regreso se dirigió al cuarto de su hija pero la guacamaya aún seguía dormida-"Que raro, perla aún sigue dormida ella siempre es la primera en despertar. Bueno la esperaré aquí mientras, creo que no tarda en despertar, después de todo detesto desayunar solo"-dijo a sus adentros.

La guacamaya poco a poco empezaba a abrir sus ojos color zafiro **_(N/A: hay una conexión entre el capítulo 1 y este_** ) sin darse cuenta de la presencia de sus padre.

"Aaahhh"-Bostezó, dirigiéndose al entrada del nido-"Pero que hermosa mañana"-dijo mientras apreciaba a su alrededor.

"Buenos días hija"-Escuchó detrás un detrás de ella, perla se dio la vuelta descubriendo a su padre con unas frutas en sus garras.

"Buenos días papi"-dijo mientras lo abrazaba y le daba un bezo en la mejilla-"¿Cómo dormiste?"-exclamó sonriendo.

"Eh dormido muy bien hija"-dijo sonriendo-"Mira te traje el desayuno, además te traje tu fruta favorita, Mango y nueces de Brasil"-Dijo Eduardo mostrando un mango y una nuez de Brasil.

"Oow gracias papi"-dijo tomado el mango y las nueces empezando a desayunar-"¿Y tú no desayunaras?"

"! Claro, también traje para mí ¡"-dijo mientras se sentaba para poder disfrutar de su desayuno con su hija, y así padre e hija empezaron con sus desayuno. No tardo mucho para que la fruta ya no existiera, una vez de eso quedaron satisfechos.

-"Hija no te importa si e dejo sola por todo este día, es que tengo pendientes que arreglar con la tribu"-Dijo Eduardo.

-"Oh no importa jeje yo estaré aquí, tal vez limpie algo del nido y tal vez vaya a dar un paseo con mis amigas, ya veré"-Dijo sonriéndole a Eduardo.

-"Está bien pero no te metas en problemas y no hablas con aves extrañas, ¿de acuerdo?"-

-"De acuerdo papa, aunque ya estoy algo grande para eso papa yo sé lo que debo y no debo, lo aprendí del mejor"-dijo sonriéndole cariñosamente a sus padre.

-"Eso es lo que me gusta oír, está bien hija ya me tengo que ir nos vemos a hasta en la noche"-Dijo Eduardo dándole un abrazo a su hija.

-"Hasta entonces papi"-Dijo devolviéndole le abrazo

Y así perla se quedó en su humilde hogar limpiándolo, no tardó más de media hora cuando termino de limpiar el nido.

"Bien termine, creo que iré a darme un baño y después iré a dar un paseo"-Con esto en mente se dispuso a salir del nido a la laguna más alejada de las demás aves debido a la privacidad. Perla iba volando buscando el riachuelo que ella solía ir a darse una ducha, el cual se encontraba algo alejado de la tribu. Una vez que divisó el riachuelo se dispuso a aterrizar, el lugar era un lindo lugar lleno de flores de todos los tipos muy bellas, además el pasto y las aguas cristalinas le daban un toque de perfección del lugar.

"Bien ahora, me daré un baño-Dijo acercándose a la orilla y metiendo una garra-"Oh que fresca esta-dijo metiéndose hasta que el agua le llegaba a la mitad de su cuerpo.

Una vez hecho esto se dispuso a trabajar, empezó con sus alas, su cabeza, su pecho y de ahí el resto de su cuerpo, mientras se duchaba se puso a pensar...

 _Ya han pasado 2 años desde mi último novio, quien en realidad resultó ser nada más que un bastardo, solo se fijaba en mi por mi físico nunca me mostro el verdadero amor que yo anhelaba, supongo que todos los machos son así solo se fijan en lo carnal y no en los sentimientos, ninguno que he andado anteriormente ha dado al menos un poco de interés tal como soy, supongo que nunca encontrare mi verdadero amor…_

Cosas así estuvo pensado perla mientras se duchaba, esta misma dejó de creer que para quien exista una media naranja, debido a anteriores decepciones en relaciones que tuvo con otros machos.

"Bien ya termine-Dijo saliendo del agua, sacudiéndose el exceso de agua y tomando una hoja para cercarse-"Bien ahora que estoy limpia iré a dar un paseo, quizá me encuentre a Roberto para pasar un buen rato con mi mejor amigo-".

Perla despego a la parte sur de la tribu, estuvo paseando un buen rato hasta que fueron como las 3 de la tarde, en ese entonces se encontró con Roberto conversando con una guacamaya azul.

-Hey Mesli que tal si yo y tu salimos, algún día, ¿he qué te parece?"-Dijo Roberto en un tono romántico-"Así podemos ser amigos y conocernos más"

"No lo sé, acabo de conocerte y no te conozco lo suficiente"-dijo Mesli en un tono incomodo-"Tal vez después"

"Oh lo entiendo, lamento si te puse en una situación un tanto incomoda…Lo siento"-Dijo un poco apenado-"Pero, ¿podemos ser amigos?

"Está bien, amigos"-decía melisa mientras se estrechaba con el ala de Roberto.

Pero en ese momento aterrizó un ave azul hembra, llamada Perla.

"Hola Roberto"-Dijo aterrizando-"Oye ¿quién es tu amiga?

"Hola Perla, mira te presento a Mesli, la acabo de conocer hace unos minutos"-dijo Roberto

"Mucho gusto Mesli, mi nombre es Perla"-Dijo con una sonrisa y estrechando su ala.

"El gusto es mío Perla"-Dijo Mesli con una sonrisa, repitiendo la acción de perla

"Y bueno ¿de qué charlaban?-dijo perla

"Pues estábamos conversando de aaam, nuestros gustos, ya que recién nos conocimos, ¿no es así Mesli?"-Dijo Roberto en un tono nervioso

"Si si si, claro recién nos conocimos"

"Oh paree que ustedes se empiezan a llevar bien me alegro por ustedes dos"-Dijo mientras sonreía-"¿Y tú Mesli de que parte de la selva eres?"

"Pues yo vengo de la parte norte de la selva, estaba cortando unos mangos cuando Roberto se presentó"-Dijo mirando a Roberto

"Oh je por esa razón no te había visto por estos lados de la selva, ¿y tú vives sola?-Dijo Perla

"No, vivo von mis padres y mi hermano, solo que ando por estos rumbos ya que mis padres me mandaron"-Dijo Mesli

"¿y eso por qué?, ¿que no debería ser tu padre el que se encarga de eso?"-Dijo Roberto algo confundido

"Si ya lo sé, pero mis padres quieren queme enseñe a independizarme"-Dijo Mesli con algo de pereza

"Vaya sí que te educan tus padres jeje"-Dijo perla

"Si jajá según ellos sigo siendo una polluela pequeña"-Dijo Mesli riendo

"Tú lo has dicho"-Dijo perla riendo también

Y Así estas 3 aves estuvieron hablando por horas, conociéndose. Estuvieron ahí conversando hasta que ya fue medio día.

"Jajajaja que graciosos Roberto"-reía Mesli

"Je no te burles son cosas que pasan"-

"Cosas que solo te pasan a ti tontuelo"-decía Pela entre risas

"! Jajaja si soy todo un tonto ¡"-dijo Roberto contagiado de la risa

"Uum bueno, será mejor que me vaya ya me hizo demasiado tarde, talvez luego nos juntamos los 3 y pasamos una tarde agradable entre amigos"-exclamo mesli-"Me la pasé genial con ustedes"

"Igual nosotros eres muy divertida Mesli"-dijo perla

"Entonces nos ponemos de acuerdo, ¿cuándo nos juntamos otra vez?-agregó Roberto

"Sí, por su puesto ustedes digan cuando y en donde"-Agrego Mesli

"Pues, conozco un lugar en la parte alejada de la tribu, hay un lugar donde hay un hermoso arrollo de aguas cristalinas, muy lindo, también hay como especies de fosas pequeñas, que simulan una bañera quizá, podríamos ir a divertirnos los 3 ahí, ¿qué les parece?"-dijo perla

"a mí me parece bien"-Dijo Roberto-"¿Qué hay de ti Mesli?"

"Me parece perfecto"-dijo entusiasmada-"Pero no sé qué parte de la selva es, Perla nosotros vamos a tu nido y vamos los tres, ¿vale?"

"Claro, yo los espero mañana en la tarde"-agregó perla

"Bueno, me tengo que ir adiós Perla, adiós Roberto"-se despidió Mesli, echándose a volar

"Adiós Mesli cuídate"-decía perla, levantado le ala

"Adiós Mesli, nos vemos"-agregó Roberto viendo como Mesli se alejaba hasta perderse de vista-"Vaya creo que le gusto"

"Jajaja no digas locuras Roberto apenas la acabas de conocer"-decía perla dándole un empujoncito amistoso

"Pero es que su mirada me atrapa"-Dijo Roberto-"Creo que estoy enamorado"

"Calma enamorado, primero conózcanse bien y después ya verán que pasa, con el tiempo"-decía perla

"Pero es que no puedo, la acabo de conocer y ya quiero confesarle lo que siento"

"Hay Roberto eres tan apresurado, mira una chica nos gustan los guacamayos que nos den un buen trato, sean detallistas, que nos hablen lindo y que sean amorosos con nosotras"-decía perla-"si vas con esa apuración no llegaras a nada, mejor poco a poco"

"Tienes razón perla mejor que pase un poquito el tiempo"-Reflexiono Roberto-"Además, veámosle el lado positivo hoy dimos un gran paso logramos hacer amistad con ella"

"Si, así es, trata de conocerla mas cuando nos juntemos en la tarde de amigos"-agrego perla con una sonrisa

"Eso aré, bueno perla me tengo que ir tengo unas cosas que hacer en la parte sur de la selva, nos vemos luego adiós"-dijo Roberto marchándose ( **N/A: Aquí es donde Roberto se encuentra con Blu, acaso pensaron que la guacamaya que le platico Blu era ¿Perla?, nope** )

"Adiós Roberto, bueno iré a dar unas vueltas por ahí a ver en que me distraigo"-Decía perla dirigiéndose a su lugar favorito de la selva.-"Al fin llegue"

El lugar favorita de perla era un paisaje lleno de rosas de todos los tipos de colores, rodeados de árboles frondosos llenos de frutas y demás, el viento resoplaba con cierta calidez que parecía como si la selva hablara, un pequeño riachuelo le daba un toque perfecto.

"Por fin, mi lugar favorito estoy a solas, para relajarme"-decía recostándose en el pasto-"creo que me daré un baño, el agua se ve muy fresca"

Dicho esto, se levantó del pasto y se aseguró de que nadie estuviera a los alrededores, el lugar estaba vacío, solo era ella y la naturaleza, se sumergió en el riachuelo hasta llegarle a la mitad de su cuerpo, una vez esto se dedicó lavar sus alas, su cuello, su pico y de ahí empezó a descender hasta limpiar todo su cuerpo.

Pasaron 15 minutos y perla ya estaba limpia pero decidió quedarse un momento en el riachuelo con sus pensamientos.

 _Que extraño, antes no me daba cuenta pero empiezo a sentir un vacío en mi ser, como si alguien faltara en mi vida… desearía tener alguien a mi lado, que me cuide, que me aprecie y sobre todo que me de todo el amor que yo anhelo, que llene ese vacío que siento, mis novios anteriores solo fueron unos patanes, nunca mostraron interés por mí, solo por mi cuerpo, quizá yo este destinada a pasar sola por siempre._

 _Bueno como sea, tengo unos amigos maravillosos, Roberto y Mesli que la acabo de conocer pero sería excelente como una gran amiga. Bueno voy a terminar de aseare e iré a la parte sur de la selva a ver que veo por aquellos rumbos._

Con esto en mente se dispuso a salir del agua y agarra una hoja para secarse y de paso arreglarse un poco.

Una vez hecho esto salió disparada hacia la pare sur de la selva

. _15 minutos después._

"Bien así que esta es la parte sur de la selva"-dijo perla admirando el lugar-"muy bonito"

La verdad es que la parte sur de la selva no estaba tan mal después de todo ( **N/A: En esa historia la tribu de los guacamayos escarlatas no existe, ósea que la parte de norte donde vive perla es la parte donde supuestamente deberían de estar los guacamayos escarlatas y la parte sur es donde vive Blu la cual es la misma la cual sale en la película :P muy larga nota xD)** era un lugar bonito con una cascada enorme muy bella llena de naturaleza y aguas cristalinas y las pequeñas gotas roció de la cascada al entrar en contacto con los rayos del sol hacían un arcoíris dándole un contraste perfecto.

"Esta parte de la selva es hermosa"-decía maravillada perla-"No tengo idea porque nunca se me ocurrió venir aquí"

Perla se dispuso a aterrizar sobre una rama, mientras observaba el hermoso paisaje, pero lo que no se daba cuenta que a lo lejos un guacamayo azul, la observaba con una cara embobada

Así estuvo un rato perla hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba oscureciendo

"Será, mejor que me vaya, ya se está haciendo de noche"-decía perla mirando al cielo-"mañana será otro día"

Con esto dicho se dispuso dirigirse a su hogar, en el cual su padre ya la estaba esperando con la cena

"Hola hija"-Dijo Eduardo viendo como su hija aterrizaba en la entrada del nido

"Hola papi, ¿cómo te fue hoy en tu día?"-Decía perla abrazando a su padre y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

"Muy bien hija, y que tal el tuyo"-Pregunto Eduardo

"Fue de lo mejor, conocí a una nueva amiga"-decía perla-"Es una agradable chica

"Me da gusto hija que hayas echo una nueva amiga "-agregó Eduardo con una sonrisa-"¿Mira quieres cenar?, traje la cena"

"Claro, muero de hambre"-dijo perla

Y así padre e hija comenzaron a disfrutar de su cena, pasaron una cena muy buena entre padre hija haciéndose bromas y contado anécdotas o historias que terminaban haciendo los reír.

Ya muy noche, perla se despidió de su padre y le deseo las buenas noches, cada quien se diría a su habitación

Perla se estaba acomodando para dormir, acurrucándose en una parte de su "pieza" que se podría denominar cama, poco a poco el sueño la venció y sentía que sus parpados pesaban toneladas, hasta quedar profundamente dormida….

Continuará.

* * *

Yyyyyy este es el capítulo dos de mi fic espero que les haya gustado, que esto recién empiezaJ.

Gracias por sus reviews

 **WS.** **:** _Gracias amigos lo tomaré en cuenta, pero aunque no lo creas no tenía pensado hacer eso, ¡ya está pasado de moda! xD, quería ser algo diferente, cosas que no lo esperan. Gracias por tu review ;3;_

 **Reyarturo4:** _Gracias por tu review y no te preocupes con forme avance la historia los capítulos irán más largos, ¡no lo dudes! Gracias por tu review ;3;._

 **Tokishi:** _jsjsjs, amigo soy mexicano, pero no tienes que decir "wey" xD, pero bueno como sea, gracias por tu review ;3;_

 **Dark Kong:** _Gracias por tu review un honor tener un review de autor como tu ;3; ¡gracias!_

 **Andru Storm:** _Nope :v no es la típica pelea de Roberto y Blu por el amor de perla jaja nada de eso, Pero gracias por le review ;3;_

No olviden dejar tu review me motiva a seguir J

Nos vemos en la próxima bye.

 ** _Dark-joshi out_**


	4. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

El primer encuentro

Para Perla, Roberto y Mesli, con forme pasaban los días se juntaban más a menudo por las tardes para tener una agradable tarde de amigos, las cuales según ellos eran de las mejores, pasaban los días y los tres amigos ya se conocían bien generar la confianza necesaria entre ellos para forjar más su amistad, además la relación de Roberto y Mesli iba aumentado, digamos que para Mesli empezaba a sentir más que cariño hacia Roberto, aunque ella no quería aceptarlo no podía negarlo ¡Se estaba enamorando de Roberto!, en cambio Roberto, él siempre estuvo enamorado de Mesli desde el primer día que la vio, se sentía el ave más afortunada ya que la ración con Mesli mejoró mucho, además de que Perla le ayudaba en algunas cosas que les encantan las chicas…

Perla se sentía muy feliz con ellos, en su vida no pudo forjar una amistad tan buena como la que forjó con Roberto y Mesli, se sentía muy bien con ellos, para ella era como su segunda familia, era tanto su confianza que les dio que decidió en mostrarles su lugar favorito y secreto que ella solo conocía …

Roberto por su parte se sentía genial con ellas, pero el sentía que faltaba alguien en ese grupo de amigos ( **Adivinen quien :P** ) para a completarlo, así que una tarde mientras se juntaban se le ocurrió decirles a sus amigas invitar a alguien más, y fue así como pasó…

* * *

Un día por la tarde, se encontraba Perla, Mesli y Roberto, teniendo una charla mu amistosa en el lugar favorito de Perla, era una tarde perfecta clima espectacular, era una tarde muy apacible…

"Jajajaja, silencio Perliux, eso no se cuenta"-dijo Roberto mientras reía

"Pero es que estuvo muy gracioso, ese día que te caíste por querer agarrar una fruta"-dijo perla

"Y por andar de necio por esa fruta te caíste en el cactus"-agregó Mesli

"Es que no podía resistir moría de hambre y era la única fruta que encontré"-Dijo Roberto-"ya ven que soy muy glotón"

"Si eres glotón, pero nunca te crece pansa"-dijo Perla con una cara de 7u7

"Me ejército"-dijo Roberto, mientras flexionaba los músculos

"clamado Hércules"-dijo Mesli de forma sarcástica

"Muy graciosa Mesli"-dijo Roberto-"¿Y Mesli, tienes novio?"

"aaam… pues, no de hecho no eh tenido, casi todos los machos solo se fijan en lo carnal y no en los sentimientos"-dijo Mesli con algo de pena-"me eh enterado de que algunos estaban "enamorados" de mi pero solo eran patanes"

"Lamento eso, es cierto que hay machos así, pero hay algunos buenos, solo debes esperar y tu media naranja vendrá por ti, que te aprecie y te amé tal como eres"...-Decía Roberto

"Roberto tiene razón Mesli, para cada quien en el mundo existe una media naranja, ya verás cuando menos te lo esperes tu príncipe azul vendrá a ti"-Agregó Perla

"Eso espero…, y dime Perla ¿qué hay de ti?"-dijo Mesli

"¿Qué hay de mí que?"

"¿Que si tienes ya tu príncipe azul?"

"Aaam pues no, me decidí en dejar de buscar, todo los machos en los que eh estado resultaron ser un montón de pervertidos… solo fijándose en mi físico, ninguno tuvo interés por mi tal como soy realmente"-Dijo perla con algo de decepción-"Es una de las principales razones por las cuales no me eh vuelto a enamorar"

"Vaya, tu situación no es tan diferente a la mía"-Dijo Mesli

"Así es... pero como sea me gusta estar mejor con ustedes, son los mejores amigos"-dijo mientras abrazaba a los dos

"Oye Perla hablando de amigos, no te molesta que para mañana invite un amigo aquí para que venga y las conozca"-Dijo Roberto-"Lo que pasa es que el no sale mucho y casi no socializa, tal vez les agrade es mi mejor amigo"

"Por supuesto, así podemos conocer a tu amigo"-Dijo Perla

"Concuerdo con Perla"-agregó Mesli

"¡Genial!, sé que les agradará es una gran guacamayo, aunque es algo tímido de principio, cuando el agarra confianza es muy carismático"-decía Roberto

Y así estos 3 amigos siguieron disfrutando de su tarde...

En otra parte de la selva para ser más exacto en la parte sur de la selva se encontraba un guacamayo volando por la selva, Blu quien se había pasado casi todo el día buscando a esa guacamaya que vio días anteriores ya estaba algo cansado de tanto buscar así que decidió aterrizar una rama.

 _Valla que suerte tengo, no eh podido encontrar a esa guacamaya la he buscado en toda la parte sur y no la eh visto por ninguna parte, además tampoco encontré a Roberto para preguntarle si de casualidad la conocía o si la había visto *suspiro* ¿Donde podrá estar?...Espera no eh ido a la parte norte de la tribu tal vez ahí pueda encontrarla, creo que será mejor que vaya hacia haya para ver si a la encuentro de menos donde vive"_

Con esto en mente blu se dispuso a despegar de donde estaba para seguir en su búsqueda, mientras volaba admiraba el paisaje, era muy bello casi tanto como la parte sur, solo que esta no contaba con una cascada..

 _Debería salir a pasear más por estos rumbos, no había venido mucho por estos lados, no está nada mal, pero debo de concéntrame a lo que vine"_

Blu estuvo buscando por un buen rato iba de una lugar para otro, atento cualquier detalle, en el camino Blu veía a muchas hembras las cuales eran muy bellas, per blu no les prestaba mucha atención debido a lo que tenía en mente

Estuvo buscando más de una hora y blu empezaba a decaer, debido al cansancio…decidió ir un poco más alejado de la tribu estuvo así un rato hasta que encontró un lugar secreto entre lo más prominente de la selva, era un lugar vello lleno de naturaleza que le daban un toque perfecto, (N/A: Adivinen quien se encuentra aquí xD), a unos metros se encontraba una guacamaya azul durmiendo plácidamente cerca del riachuelo, ya que unos minutos antes se encontraba en un reunión amistosa al cual dio por terminada y ella se quedó ahí a descansar..

Blu seguía admirando el paisaje alrededor que se dirigió hacia la rama de un árbol lo que le no se dio cuenta que la rama estaba a punto de quebrarse, pero con lo maravillado que estaba este no se dio cuenta de que también debajo de el la guacamaya seguía durmiendo…. La rama crujía y poco a poco se doblaba debido al peso de blu hasta que esta no aguanto y al final se rompió mandando a blu al piso y caer encima de la guacamaya, por suerte la altura no era demasiada así que solo sería un golpe algo fuerte.

La guacamaya, al momento de sentir el dolor en su vientre rápido se levanta sin darse cuenta que le había dado el golpe… sofocada, algo adolorida y con dolor de cabeza temporal se levanta enfurecida… Para blu no fue la gran cosa él no recibió el golpe fuerte debido a que cayó sobre perla y pues cayó sobre algo suavecito, este mismo se levantó y vio con que cayo pero al momento de ver en lo que había caído se quedó embobado y sorprendido, además de reconocer a la misma Guacamaya que había visto hace unos días, este solo se quedó embobado viéndola de pies a cabeza, si darse cuenta que la guacamaya se dirigía hacia el enfurecida y gritando.

"Oye que demonios pasa contigo idiota"-dijo perla dándole una "cacheta" fuerte a blu

Ese golpe fue lo bastante fuerte para regresarlo a la tierra y dejarlo aturdido.

"AAUUCH, oye ¿por qué hiciste eso?"-dijo blu un tanto enojando 

"Que no lo ves idiota, caíste encima de mí, me sofocaste, además interrumpiste mi sueño"-decía perla muy enojada preparando otra cachetada

Esta vez blu vio venir eso así que detuvo el ataque con su ala…

"Oye tranquila, que te pasa"-dijo blu mientras sostenía el ala de perla-"yo te eh hecho nada"

"¿No me has hecho nada?, tarado caíste encima de mí, además ¿quién rayos te contó de este lugar? y además ¿por qué estabas aquí?, o acaso ¿estabas espiándome pervertido?, como te atreves"-decía perla muy enojada soltándose de blu para darle un golpe en el estomago

Blu sofocado por el golpe se dejó caer al suelo gimiendo del dolor

"¿Por qué me golpeas?"-Decía blu algo adolorido-"fue un accidente"

"¿Un accidente?, un accidente muy doloroso"

"Mira lo siento ¿sí? No te miré cuando aterrizó en la rama, que esta estaba, muy delgada, debido a que este lugar es muy hermoso"-decía blu levantados

"Pues este será la única vez que los veras porque te me largas inmediatamente de aquí, este lugar es mío y solo para mi"-decía Perla empujando a blu

"Oye espera, no sabía que era tuyo lo siento es que estaba eeeemm, buscando a alguien y me perdí"

"Pues ah esa ave que buscas no está aquí así que lárgate"

Blu sin más que decir decidió irse, no quería tener problemas con el ave que el consideraba perfecta, mientras se iba pensaba en lo ocurrido.

 _Tonto, tonto que soy, como pude arruinarlo de un momento a otro, ni si quiera se su nombre y creo que ya me odia, bien echo blu por fin habías encontrado a la ave que estuviste buscando y tú lo arruinas de la nada, ¡bravo blu! ¡brav…._

Los pensamientos de Blu fueron interrumpidos, porque alguien pronunciaba su nombre

"Oye Blu espera"-decía Roberto

"Oh hola Roberto, ¿qué tal?"-dijo blu aterrizando en una rama junto a Roberto

"¿Amigo dónde estabas?, te estuve buscando y no te encontraba, fui a tu nido pero solo me encontré con tu madre, me dijo que habías salido a dar un paseo, pero nunca me imaginé que estarías en esta parte de la selva"

"Si jeje, decidí visitar esta parte porque quería conocer más sobre esta parte, ya que no vengo mucho por estos rumbos, y bueno Roberto que sucede ¿para que me llamaste?"-dijo Blu

"Ah sí, bueno te quería invitar a una tardeada de amigos, para mañana iré yo y otras dos amigas"-dijo Roberto

"Oh suena genial tal vez vaya, pero ¿dónde se van a juntar?"

"Aaam pues eso aún no te lo puedo decir ya que es un lugar secreto que solo nosotros conocemos"

"Bueno tendré que verlo yo mismo jeje"-decía Blu-"Pero si no me dices donde es, ¿cómo llegaré?"

"No te preocupes por eso, yo voy por ti a tu hogar y de ahí nos vas los dos ¿va?"-dijo Roberto

"Oh está bien, yo te espero, Bueno Roberto yo me despido ya me tengo que ir ya se me hizo tarde y tengo que volver, si no mi madre se molestará conmigo"

"Está bien Blu yo también te iba a decir los mismo….Hasta luego"-dijo Roberto despegando del lugar donde estaban

Blu solo se dispuso a hacer lo mismo para dirigirse a su hogar pero de paso aprovecho para llevar la cena

 **6 Minutos después**

Blu había llegado a su casa algo decaído y no por el cansancio, sino por la mala experiencia que tuvo con el ave que estuvo buscando todo el día…. Mientras cenaba con su madre ella lo miraba, ya que se le hacía extraño ver a blu en ese estado, asi que le pregunto.

"Hijo, ¿sucede algo?"-Preguntó Yali-"Te veo algo decaído, acaso te paso algo en el camino"

"Aaam no es nada, solo estoy algo cansado jeje"-dijo blu decaído

"A mi no engañas, te conozco bien blu soy tu madre y sé que anda algo mal cuando lo veo en tu cara, vamos puedes contárselo a tu madre"

"Aaam bueno, lo que pasa es que pude encontrar a la guacamaya que te dije"-dijo blu

"uuuy y ¿por qué no estas feliz?, deberías estarlo que por fin ya conociste a la que te robó el corazón"-dijo Yali

"Si así pero, lo arruine mama, lo arruine por mi torpeza, aun ni se su nombre y ella ya me odia"-decía blu

"Pero ¿por qué?"

"Es que yo encontré un lugar muy bello tan bello que me maravillé al verlo, estaba muy embobado que ni si quiera me di cuenta cuando aterricé en un rama pero la rama estaba muy delgada y degastada, que se quebró y yo no me fije que la guacamaya estaba debajo mío y caí encima de ella, yo no recibí ningún daño sino ella"-contaba Blu-"se despertó de golpe y empezó a gritarme y mandándome ataques leves de lo molesta que estaba"

"Hijo creo que estas exagerando, tal vez ella solo estaba molesta por el golpe y por interrumpir su siesta"-dijo Yali-"además no lo arruinaste del todo, aun tienes la oportunidad de buscarla de nuevo y pedirle disculpas por lo que hiciste accidentalmente"

"Bueno no me queda de otra, tendré que buscarla para pedirle perdón"

"Por cierto tu amigo Roberto vino a buscarte, ¿si pudo dar contigo?"-pregunto Yali

"Si, me lo encontré en el camino mientras me dirigía hasta acá, por cierto hablando de eso… Roberto me invito a una tardeada de amigos… ¿puedo ir?"

"¡Claro!, siempre y cuando hagas tus deberes, ¿y cuándo será?

"Lo que usted ordene…. Sera mañana iremos yo, Roberto y otros dos aves más"

"Bien entonces tienes mi permiso"

Después de la charla de madre e hijo y de haber termino de cenar los dos se dirigieron a sus respectivas "habitaciones"… Blu no podía dormir solo estaba despierto mirando al "techo" de su "habitación" pesando en todo lo ocurrido ese día y además como le iba a hacer para poder pedir disculpas a la guacamaya….estuvo así casi una hora hasta que el suelo fue mucho y ya no pudo aguantar más hasta que quedó dormido….

* * *

 _ **¡Hola!, le saluda Darkjoshi después de varios días sin actualizar… Lamento la demora pero estos días he estado algo atareado debido a mi trabajo y mis deberes en mi hogar… estuve muy ocupado ya que una prima me pidió que le hiciera un balance general de unos agroquímicos, era un tanto largo y me tarde demasiando, por eso no podía terminar el capítulo y mi trabajo también influyó en eso… en fin ya no los aburro más con mi vida.**_

 _ **Nos vemos en el siguiente Capitulo**_

 _ **Wait!... Para los que quieran conocerme un poco mejor pronto actualizaré la info de mi perfil de FF por si les interesa J**_

 _ **Se despide Darljoshi escuchando "Shots-Broiler Remix, Imagines Dragons" (Amo esta canción 3)**_

 _ **Darkjoshi Out.**_


	5. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Conociéndonos más

Al día siguiente Roberto volaba con rumbo a el árbol donde vivía Blu, por alguna extraña razón se sentía emocionado y a la vez muy feliz, debido a que de esta forma podría ayudar a Blu a socializar un poco más a fondo con guacamayas de su misma especie.

" _Bien ya casi llego a el árbol de Blu, no puedo esperar a que nos vayamos… Tal vez así ya no se sienta solo, y además tendrá nuevas amistades… Qué bueno que se me ocurrió esto"_

Esto rondaba en el la cabeza de Roberto mientras volaba en dirección de la casa de Blu.

"Bien llegué, me pregunto si blu estará"-dijo Roberto-"BLU, ¿ESTAS AHÍ?, SOY ROBERTO"

Los gritos de Roberto llamaron la atención de Yali quien salió de inmediato

"ooh Hola Roberto, ¿Cómo has estado?"-decía Yali

"Muy bien señora Yali, ¿y a usted cómo le va?"

"¡Me da gusto Roberto!, muy bien también"

"Qué bueno, disculpe pero… ¿no se encuentra Blu?"

"Blu se está duchando, me dijo que saldría con unos amigos, vaya que me sorprendió ya que él no suele salir mucho"-dijo Yali

"Jejej si eso es lo que me cuenta"-dijo Roberto

"Según lo que él me dice tu eres su único amigo"

"Jejej se podría decir que si…"

Su plática fue interrumpida por la presencia de cierto individuo

"Hola, ¿de qué hablan?"-dijo Blu llegando

"Oh hijo justamente estábamos hablando de ti"-dijo Yali-"¿No? Roberto, me platicaba que ibas a salir con unos amigos jeje"

"Cierto y dime blu, ¿estás listo?"

"Claro estoy listo"-dijo Blu-"Mama vuelvo luego"

"Está bien hijo, nada mas no llegues muy tarde, Adiós"

"Claro, vámonos Roberto"-dijo Blu-"Adiós madre"

"Adiós señora Yali"- se despidió Roberto

 ** _Minutos después…_**

Blu y Roberto se dirigían hacia la parte norte de la selva para la pequeña reunión de amigos que tendrían con otros guacamayos de su especie, lo que blu no sabía es que se dirigían al lugar donde blu tuvo es encuentro no tan agradable con Perla.

"Y esto donde será que no me has dicho nada donde es"-dijo Blu

"jejej calma amigo es un secreto ya que lleguemos lo verás"-dijo Roberto-"pocas aves conocen este lugar, es muy bello"

"Oh genial se oye interesante, bueno ya estoy seguro que será en un ambiente muy bueno"

"así es Blu de echo para más específico solo 3 conocemos este lugar, según lo que me dijeron"

"¿No crees que es un poco egoísta?"-dijo Blu-"Digo, la selva le pertenece a todos los que la habitan"

"Buen punto, pero es mejor dejarlo así, no queremos que los avecillas pequeñas entren a jugar y perturben la paz de ese lugar"-decía Roberto

"Bueno si es muy importante mi boca esta sellada"-dijo Blu

"Es bueno escuchar eso"-dijo Roberto

"Y dime Roberto, como te va con la chica que tienes puesto el ojo… ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba?... aaaaam ¿Meztli?-dijo Blu

"No tonto, se llama Mesli; según ella significa Luna, pero mi relación con ella va mejor que nunca, creo que de principio no le agradaba…. ¿Qué puedo decir?, estoy completamente enamorado"-decía Roberto perdido en su mundo

"CUIDADO ROBERTO"-grito Blu

Roberto por andar perdido en el mundo de Mesli, no se fijó que volaba en otra dirección dirigiéndose hacia una rama, este al oír el grito de blu reaccionó pero no alcanzo a parar y este se golpeó con la rama mandándolo al piso.

"Ouch eso dolió"-dijo Roberto tirado en el piso

"Vaya sí que te tiene loco esa Mesli, reacciona amigo ¿cuantas plumas vez?"-dijo Blu mostrando 2 plumas

"Aaaam 6 "

"Wow, vaya que si un fuerte golpe"-dijo blu ayudando a levantarlo-"vamos arriba"

"Ouch sí que me dolió"-dijo Roberto-"debo no pensar en Mesli mientras vuelo"

"Jajaja pero admítalo sí que dio risa"-dijo blu riendo

"JA-JA-JA muy gracioso"-dijo Roberto sarcástico

Después del incidente estos dos regresaron a su camino, duraron algo en llegar, pero por una extraña razón blu se le hacía conocido este lugar.

"Oye Roberto creo que yo ya estuve aquí"-dijo Blu algo nervioso

"Naaaa, no lo creo solo nosotros 3 sabemos cómo llegar a este lugar"

"No enserio creo que ya estuve"

"oh vamos creo que exageras, vamos"-dijo Roberto empujando a blu

"no espera, espera Roberto"

"Bueno ¿cuál es el problema?"-Dijo Roberto algo molesto-"acaso no quieres pasar una tarde agradable"

"No, no es eso"

"¿Entonces?"-dijo Roberto en un intento de sacarle la verdad a blu

"Bueno es que la otra vez yo llegué aquí, porque aaaam, me perdí paseando, y me desvié terminando aquí, y pues me encontré a una guacamaya que sin querer caí encima de ella y se enfureció bastante que me amenazó"

"OOh ya veo….vamos blu no puede ser tan malo, seguramente si estuvo aquí esa guacamaya, seguramente mis amigas ya la corrieron"-mintió Roberto

Roberto mintió por ciertas razones, sabía quién era la guacamaya, pero no quiso decir nada debido a no provocar una situación no tan agradable, Blu y Perla aún no se conocían del todo, pero Roberto no quería arruinar algo que él estaba planeando, nada más que hacer amigos a Perla y a Blu..

"Bueno si ese es el caso, vamos"-dijo Blu

Estos dos entraron a la parte del "paraíso", pero a pesar de lo que dijo Roberto no se sentía muy seguro estando ahí, se sentía nervioso y ansioso, ya que no muy a menudo no socializaba mucho con otras aves, (N/A: como ya se dijo anteriormente) debido a sus gustos "raros"….

El primero en llegar al riachuelo fue Roberto, donde se encontraba Perla y Mesli esperándolo a él y a su invitado.

"Vaya Roberto, por fin llegas, creímos que tardarías más"-dijo Mesli

"Jejej disculpen hubo un retraso"

"¿Y dónde está tu amigo Roberto?"-Pregunto Perla-"¿que acaso no fuiste por el?"

"¿Qué?, pero si venía detrás de mí"-dijo Roberto-"Tal vez está viendo el paisaje, iré por el"

Robert salió del arbusto donde se encontraba el riachuelo oculto, busco a Blu y lo encontró en un árbol posado, se miraba muy pensativo… Así que se dirigió hacia ese lugar.

"Oye Blu ¿qué te pasa?, ¿aun sigues con lo mismo?"-dijo Roberto-"O vamos no seas así ya te dije que tal vez esa ave ya no esté aquí"

"Si lo esta"

"¿Cómo sabes eso?"

"Porque antes de que te siguiera espié un poco y ahí mire a la hembra que te dije"-dijo Blu algo apenado-"Roberto no creo que esa ave este feliz de que me encuentre aquí, se molestara y me echara a patadas"

"Oooh vamos amigo, no seas tan negativo"-dijo Roberto-"Quizá solo en ese instante solo estaba molesta por lo que hiciste, tal vez empezaron con la pata izquierda, es más que tal si ahora vamos, te disculpas y tal vez se empiecen a llevar bien, conozco a Perla y ella es muy amigable y cariñosa "-Agrego Roberto

"¿Perla?, ¿así se llama ella?, tiene bonito nombre"-dijo Blu

"¡Así es!, ahora vamos que las chicas nos esperan"-dijo Roberto

"Ok vamos"

Con esto en mente, Blu ya se sentía un poco más seguro y aún más emocionado…Pero a la vez nervioso, no sabría cuál sería la reacción de Perla al verlo… todo esto y más recorrían la mente de blu, siempre pensando en negativo…

"Bien chicas, ya traje a mi amigo, perdónenlo pero se quedó embobado por el paisaje….Bien chicas les presento a Blu"-dijo Roberto

"Hola que tal soy Blu"-se presentó Blu levantando su pata para saludar a Perla

Esta de mala gana le dio el apretón de Blu, Blu por su parte estaba un tanto asustado por la expresión de Perla, que solo respondió con un "Hola"… después fue a saludar a Mesli pero esta los recibió de buena manera, todo lo contrario a Perla

"Hola Blu, mucho gusto mi nombre es Mesli"-se presentó Mesli con una sonrisa

"El gusto es mío Mesli"-dijo Blu

"¿Y tú de dónde eres Blu?"-pregunto Mesli-"No te había visto por estos rumbos"

"Jejej si casi no salgo mucho, pero soy de la parte sur de la selva"-dijo Blu

"Oh que bien, que raro, yo eh estado haya y no había visto por esos lados"

"Jejej casi nos salgo, no tengo muchas amistades debido a mis gustos que ellos consideran raros"-dijo Blu

"¿Cómo cuáles?"

"Pues veras…"

Mientras estos socializaban Perla llamaba la atención a Roberto por medio de chistidos

"Chhhhh Roberto, podemos hablar un poco"-dijo Perla seria

"Claro, ¿de qué quieres hablar?"

"Primero vamos hacia haya"-dijo Perla señalando un arbusto

"de acuerdo"-respondió Roberto

Estos dos se escabulleron hacia el arbusto sin llamar la atención a Blu y Mesli quien seguía charlando…. Una vez adentro Perla habló…

"Roberto, ¿por qué lo trajiste a él?"-dijo Perla un tanto molesta

"Pues es mi amigo, yo les dije que si podía traerlo y ustedes aceptaron"-dijo Roberto-"Además no sé por qué estas molesta si él no te ha hecho nada"-agregó Roberto haciéndose el tonto

"¿Qué no ah echo nada?, ¡jaaa no sabes lo que me hizo!... Después de que se fueron la última vez que nos juntamos, este idiota apareció y cayó encima de mí, dándome la excusa de que fue un accidente"-dijo Perla molesta

"Oh vamos Perla, tal vez si fue un accidente y…."-dijo Roberto pero no pudo terminar por ser interrumpido por Perla

"Si claro, un accidente muy doloroso, además no creo que alguien sea tan idiota para no ver quien está debajo de él"-dijo Perla-"Y ni que accidente y que 8/4, tal vez él me estaba espiándome mientras dormía esperando el momento oportuno para hacer cosas "malévolas" ( ** _N/A: Ya saben a qué me refiero con cosas "malévolas" xDDDD_** )

"Vamos Perla mira primero tranquilízate"-dijo Roberto

"*Suspiro* está bien ya me calme"-dijo perla

"Bien ahora…Creo que estas siendo muy dramática"-dijo Roberto-"creo que estabas muy molesta en ese instante y no lo dejaste explicar"

"Bueno en eso tienes razón, estaba tan molesta que me deje llevar por mi enojo"-agregó Perla apenada-"tanto así que hasta lo golpeé"

"Oh vaya esa no me la esperaba, ahora veo porque te miraba con miedo y no quería estar en este lugar"-dijo Roberto-"creo que empezaron con la pata izquierda, sabes por qué no vas con él, le pides disculpas y le pides explicaciones, ¿no lo crees?"

"Buena idea Roberto, bueno pero en realidad no sé por dónde empezar me siento muy avergonzada"-dijo Perla

"tranquila, Blu es un buen amigo, veras que te agradará muy pronto"

"Bueno, que esperamos vamos"-dijo Perla

Estos dos al salir del arbusto de donde estaban vieron que Mesli y Blu seguían conversando y riendo, por alguna extraña razón Roberto sintió algo de celos, pero decidió no tomarle mucha importancia…

"Parece que Mesli ya se hizo un nuevo amigo"-dijo Perla

"Si, me alegra que Blu empiece a socializar poco a poco"-agregó Roberto

"Bueno creo que interrumpiré su charla, necesito sacarme este peso de encima"-dijo Perla dirigiéndose donde estaban Blu y Mesli conversando

"Jajajaja ¿enserio Blu?, pero ¿por qué le paso eso?"-reía Mesli

"jajaja ni yo lo puedo explicar solo se distrajo y pum chocó con la rama"-dijo de la misma manera

"Ese Roberto es un torpe ma…."-dijo Mesli cuando fue interrumpida por Perla

"aaam disculpen ¿puedo sentarme aquí?"-dijo Perla

"Claro, sabes voy un poco con Roberto, ustedes hablen conózcanse ahorita vuelvo"-dijo Mesli

Una vez que Mesli se fue Perla se sentó donde estaba… hubo un incómodo silencio, Blu con los nervios de punta y Perla saber que decir, hasta que a Perla decidió romper el silencio diciendo….

"Aaam Hola!"-dijo Perla

"Hola"-dijo Blu

"Me nombre es Perla, ¿cómo te llamas tú?"

"Blu"

"Un gusto en conocerte Blu"

"El gusto es mío Perla"-dijo Blu

"Si je, Roberto me conto de ti, me dijo que casi no salías mucho ¿eso es cierto?"-dijo Perla

"Así es casi no salgo"-dijo Blu

"¿A qué se debe?"

"Bueno es que la verdad a mí me atraen y me dan curiosidad los artefactos humanos por eso las demás aves no se me quieren acercar… me consideran un extraño"

"Oh ya veo, pero mira en mi opinión yo no creo que seas un extraño, cada quien rige sus gustos a su modo sin importar lo que digan los demás, con eso hay que tener que vivir y a aprender a afrontarlo e ignorar todo comentario que digan las demás aves de ti, es tu vida tú la riges, no los demás, se tú mismo se cómo tú quieras no importa los demás solo tú!"-aconsejó Perla

"Vaya nunca lo había pensado así, Gracias perla"-dijo Blu sonriéndole

Perla estaba feliz había logrado sacarle una sonrisa a Blu eso significaba que iba por buen camino, así siguieron platicando por varias horas… la verdad es que blu se la pasaba bien con Perla ( ** _N/A: Que casualidad ¬¬_** ), de primero le tenía como algo de "temor" pero ahora pareciera que eran como amigos inseparables… todo era diversión y buena charla hasta que Perla toco un tema que no les agradaba en lo absoluto

"Oye Blu, quiero pedirte una disculpa"-dijo Perla algo apenada

"podría decir lo mismo yo"- dijo Blu

"Bueno pues veras la otra vez tuvimos una experiencia muy grata que digamos jejej y creo que yo me sobre pase contigo, te trate mal si siquiera conocerte hasta te golpee y entiendo si ya no me quieres hablar... me lo merezco por mi temperamento"-dijo Perla

"No, el que debe disculparse soy yo, fui un tonto distraído si no me hubiera embobado eso no había pasado, ¡soy un idiota!"-dijo Blu

"ssshhh no digas eso, no es sano"-dijo Perla-"acepto tus disculpas…pero me sentiré mejor si tú también me perdonas"

"Yo igual te perdono"-dijo Blu sonriéndole

"¿Amigos?"-dijo Perla

"Amigos"-respondió Blu

Y así los dos se dieron un abrazo amistoso, digamos que para ambos habían sacado un pequeño peso de encima

"Oye que tal si vamos con Roberto y Mesli, para disfrutar lo que falta de la tarde, ¿qué te parece?"-dijo Perla

"suena bien, Vamos"-dijo Blu

 **-Intervalo Pensamientos de Blu-**

 _Oh genial!, que jugada me di hoy! ¿Este día no podría mejorar?, lo mejor de todo es que ahora ya está todo arreglado con Perla…. O si fue un gran ultimátum ahora tratare de mejorar mi relación con ella, conocerla, llevármela bien con ella, etc._

 **-Fin intervalos pensamientos de Blu-**

Blu estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos sintiendo gloria en su interior ( ** _N/A: Que exagerado :v_** ) que este no prestaba atención por donde pisaba, que se tropezó con una raíz de un árbol y este callo sobre perla como ella iba delante de el…dieron un par de vueltas hasta llegar al riachuelo donde cayeron en una aposición muy vergonzosa Blu encima de Perla, Roberto Y Mesli solo se quedaban mirando

"Vaya creo que se agradaron bastante no jejej"-dijo Mesli bastante picarona-"no es así Roberto"

"y pensar que apenas se conocieron jajaj ya le urgía"-agregó Roberto

Perla y Blu se avergonzaron bastante que rápido se separaron, con una expresión de impresión rara y vergonzosa, Blu sintiéndose como un tonto y Perla bastante avergonzada.

"D-d-disculpa Perla no quise tumbarte, pero me trómpese y caí sobre ti, me disculpo por mi torpeza"-dijo Blu nervioso

"N-no tienes por qué disculparte los accidentes ocurren je-je-je"-dijo Perla

"je-je-je, que tal si olvidamos esto, lo tomamos como si nunca hubiera pasado"

"de acuerdo "-dijo Perla

"Oigan dejen de ligar y ya vengan! A pasarla bien!"-dijo con emoción Mesli

Y así estos 4 amigos empezaron con su tarde amistosa, casi toda la mayoría de la tarde se la pasaron haciendo bromas, contando anécdotas y sobre todo dándose a conocer unos a otros o mejor dicho conociéndose más Blu y las chicas…. Para Blu fue un día espectacular y alocado… empezó de un día nada agradable a uno de sus mejores días, pudo llevarse bien con perla y además le agrado bastante a Mesli y Perla…. Pero Roberto no se quedaba atrás aprovechó para estar mucho tiempo cerca de Mesli, cada vez que estaba cerca de ella sentía que se enamoraba de ella cada vez más y más hasta el punto de ya no aguantar y resistir el sentimiento que sentía por decir lo que sentía, pero no lo hacía debido al miedo de ser rechazado.

Para Mesli fue un buen día más con sus amigos además de que pudo conocer a alguien más quien por lo cual le agrado bastante como decía según ella era carismático y gracioso.

Y para Perla nunca se esperó eso de Blu… de principio lo considero como un violador, pero ahora lo consideraba como una ave graciosa e interesante ( ** _N/A: no el sentido de amor :v_** ), este la hacía reír y se la pasaba muy bien con él.

La mayor parte de la tarde Perla se la paso con Blu y Roberto con Mesli, Perla y Blu hablaban de gustos y cosas así por el estilo, Blu de alguna forma sacaba cualquier tontería para poder hacer reír a Perla lo cual lo lograba con mucha facilidad hasta llegaba al punto de hacerla carcajear por tonteras o malas pasadas que le ocurrían…estuvieron así un buen rato hasta que Blu decidió sacar un tema que lo tenía intrigado…

"Oye no te burles de mi antes era muy torpe"-dijo Blu contagiándose de la risa

"Jajaja pero es como no pudiste ver esa rama enfrente tuya"-dijo Perla riendo-"Ósea pudiste haberla esquivado, pero según lo que me has dicho aun sigues siendo algo torpe tontito"-dijo Perla dándole empujoncito amistoso

"Bueno tu ganas, en eso tiene razón"-dijo vencido

Los dos se quedaron mirándose de frente por un momento hasta que los dos soltaron una carcajada

"Sabes me la estoy pasando muy bien contigo"-dijo Perla

"jejeje yo también me la paso muy bien contigo"-dijo Blu con nerviosismo

"Eres muy gracioso, no había reído así desde hace mucho"-dijo Perla

"G-Gracias" dijo Blu nervioso

Un pequeño silencio….

"Oye perla… ¿te puedo preguntar algo?"-dijo Blu

"¡Claro!, Dime"

"Bueno aaaam, ¿tienes novio?"

"Oh aaam no me gusta hablar de eso pero…"

"Perdón disculpa por meterme en cosas que no me importa"

"¡no nada de eso! No me dejaste terminar… bueno has demostrado ser alguien que merece mi confianza… te lo contare con gusto"-dijo

"jejeje, gracias…. Bien soy todo oídos"-dijo Blu

"Buena no me gusta hablar mucho de esto... bueno porque en las mayoría de las relaciones siempre me han fallado, traicionado y rompiendo promesas, eh tenido 6 parejas ( ** _N/A: Creo que exageré xD_** ), pero ninguna de ellos mostró interés en mi realmente por como soy, solo me seguían por mi físico ninguno me mostró amor verdadero"-dijo Perla desanimada-"Es por eso que hace mucho que deje de buscar a alguien que sea mi pareja… me arte de la decepciones"

"Lamento eso y también por obligarte a decirme cosas que son muy personales que te hieren al recordar"-se disculpó Blu

"No tienes por qué disculparte… me desahogo un poco en contarle a alguien mis cosas hirientes"-dijo Perla

"jeje no hay de que Perla"

"¿Y qué hay de ti Blu?... ¿tienes o has tenido pareja?"

"Pues la verdad no eh tenido pareja… debido a mis gustos jeje como te dije que me atraían cosas de humanos y la mayoría de la hembras me miran extraño… Pero qué más da, soy feliz así"-mintió Blu ( ** _N/A: En realidad está enamorado de Perla xd_** )

Se armó un incómodo silencio, Blu no sabía que decir y al parecer Perla tampoco. Pasó 5 minutos que para Blu y Perla fueron una eternidad… hasta que Blu decidió romper el silencio…

"¿Y Perla que hay de tu familia?"-preguntó Blu

"Pues solo vivo con mi padre… a mi madre nunca la conocí, no sé qué pasaría cuando yo estaba pequeña que mi padre no me quiere decir… Solo me dice que nos abandonó"-dijo Perla algo decaída

"Lamento eso… parece que tenemos un pasado algo parecido"-dijo Blu

"¿Así?, ¿qué hay de ti?"-pregunto Perla

"Pues la verdad es que yo solo vivo con mi madre"-dijo Blu

"¿Y qué hay de tu padre?"-Pregunto Perla

"E-el"-decía Blu quebrando su voz-"Murió cuando yo solo tenía 3 años de edad"-dijo sollozando

"Oh dios, Lamento mucho eso"-dijo Perla acercándose a Blu y abrasándolo

Blu de primero se sorprendió pero decido devolverle el gesto abrasándola y recargándose en su cuello ( ** _N/A: Que atrevido ¬¬ ok pues basta de notas_** )

Pasaron un rato así hasta que Perla se empezó a sentir incomoda

"Jejej ya puedes soltarme Blu"-dijo Perla dijo Perla algo nerviosa

"Disculpa lo siento me deje llevar"-dijo Blu apenado

"No hay problema, me alegro por ti que te hayas podido desahogar algo"-dijo Perla

Digamos que Perla y Blu no eran tan diferentes en todo… los dos tenían un pasado trágico, los dos se entendía y comprendían el dolor que emanaba sus situaciones, la mayoría de los gustos de ellos compartían los mismos, como por ejemplo su fruta favorita, lo emocionante de las cosas, el positivismo, el humorismo a las situaciones tensas, etc.

En un punto algo cerca de ellos Roberto seguían platicando de sus cosas y anécdotas de cada uno… tomándoles el la do de humor por experiencias vergonzosas o dolorosas en lo mínimo, como por ejemplo caerse pelearse por una cosa de menor importancia como una fruta o en cuestión bromas que hacían entre ellos.

"Hay Roberto, creo que exageraste por un mango, la selva está llena de ellos"-decía Mesli

"Si pero era el más grande que había visto"-dijo Roberto-"Pero ese tipo resultó ser más listo que yo, que arrancó el mango, soltó la rama y el golpe lo recibí yo"

"Jajaja eso te pasa por maloso, pero al menos se aprende de algo, ¿no?"

"¡Sí!, para la otra yo seré mas rápido y le azotaré con la rama primero"

Mesli se quedó mirando a Roberto con una cara de ¬¬ y dijo:

"Jajaja tu nunca aprendes, pero le ves el lado positivo a las cosas, eso me gusta de ti"-dijo Mesli

"jejeje G-gracias"-dijo Roberto ruborizado-"Y a mí me gusta lo linda que eres"

"¿Qué?"-dijo Mesli sorprendida (en realidad no)-"¿Que me dijiste?"

 _Rayos lo dije en voz alta-_ pensó Roberto

"Vamos repite lo que me dijiste"

"aaamm, pues q-qu-que tu e-er-eres muy linda"-dijo Roberto muy nervioso

Mesli se ruborizó….

"Qué lindo eres conmigo Roberto"-dijo Mesli acariciando la mejilla Roberto

"Aaam- este aaam"-decía Roberto muy nervioso

"Jaja eres gracioso cuando te pones nervioso"

Mesli se empezó a acercar a Roberto y este hacia lo mismo, estos se acercaba más y más… hasta que un mono que pasaba por la copa de los arboles sin querer tumbo un mango pero este no se dio cuenta y el mango que tumbo cayo justo en la cabeza de Roberto embarrándolo todo de mango, por suerte a Mesli no le cayó ninguna mancha de mango en su plumaje, Roberto solo quedo muy adolorido y Mesli solo se echó a reír por la graciosa escena… Mientras que Roberto estaba molesto por haber interrumpido el momento mágico que iba a tener… Después de unos minutos ya coordinaba bien

"Ouch eso me dolió y mucho"-dijo Roberto sobándose la cabeza

"Jajaja pero fue gracioso, bueno aparte de doloroso estas todo cubierto de mango"-dijo Mesli

"JA-JA-JA muy graciosa, ahorita vuelvo voy a quitarme esto"-dijo Roberto dirigiéndose al riachuelo

"Te espero"-dijo Mesli

Cuando Roberto llego al riachuelo se puso a pensar.

 ** _-Intervalos Pensamientos de Roberto-_**

 _Vaya mala suerte la mía, estuvimos a punto de darnos un beso, pero gracias a ese estúpido mango que lo arruino, Rayos!... vaya no me había dado cuenta pero ay casi oscurece vaya que se pasa el día muy rápido que no me doy cuenta cuando estoy con Mesli… me pregunto cómo estarán pasándola Blu y Perla de echo ahorita que lo pienso dejamos a Blu y Perla aparte creo que no estuvo bien, será mejor que vayamos con ellos ya casi nos vamos, bueno solo termino con esto y listo…_

 ** _-Fin intervalos pensamientos de Roberto-_**

 **Pasaban los Minutos….**

Mesli se encontraba en una roca sentada jugado con sus garras, hasta que vio Roberto llegar pero con un raro peinado…

"oye que le hiciste a tu cabello (Plumas de la cabeza)"-dijo Mesli aguatando la risa

"Me cambie de luck ( **N/A: no sé cómo se escriba** )"-dijo Roberto presumiendo-"¿No crees que es mejor?"

Mesli no aguanto la risa que se puso a reír

"Jajajaja bueno si tú lo dices"-dijo Mesli acercándose a Roberto, despeinándolo y regresándole la estilo normal-"Así estas mejor"

Roberto de primero se enojó pero al tener a Mesli tan cerca se quedó quieto y nervioso, solo porque tenía plumas no se le notaba que sudaba

"Jjejeje"-río nerviosamente Roberto-"está bien me quedo con el "antiguo" estilo… Que te parece si vamos con Blu y Perla fue muy mal de nuestra parte dejarlos aparte"

"Si tienes razón, pero ¡hey! Se estaban llevando muy bien Perla no paraba de reír, iban de mal a mucho mejor"-dijo Mesli

"Me alegro por Blu, bueno vamos"-dijo Roberto

Los dos fueron hacia donde se encontraban Perla y Blu conversando, al llegar estos dos seguían iguales solo charlar y bromear

 **-Intervalos Pensamientos de Roberto-**

 _Vaya que sorpresa, al parecer Blu y Perla se están llevando mejor de lo que creí, y este me decía que no sabía hablar con las hembras, creo que le faltaba seguridad pero la ventaja es que mi plan resultó_

 **-Fin intervalos Pensamientos de Roberto-**

 **-Intervalos Pensamientos de Mesli-**

 _Vaya sí que se divierten los dos, se miran muy lindos los dos juntos hacen bonita pareja, vaya sí que eso es extremista por lo visto a penas se acaba de conocer y además deberá ganarse la confianza de Perla ya que ella no es tan confianzuda de nadie, pero ya después le preguntaré después_

 **-Fin Intervalos Pensamiento de Mesli-**

-"Hay Blu, me la he pasado muy bien contigo"-Dijo Perla

-"¿De verdad?"-dijo Blu

-"Siii, no me había reído así desde hace ya mucho"-dijo Perla

-"jejejeje Gracias, también me la eh pasado muy bien contigo Perla"-dijo Blu-"Por cierto donde están Roberto y Mesli"-

"Oye cierto no me había dado cuenta que ellos se fueron para otra parte"-dijo Perla-"Vaya que si se pasa el tiempo ya casi obscurece, sí que se pasa el tiempo ¿no?"-Agregó Perla

 _Solo cuando estas a mi lado-_ dijo Blu a sus adentros-"Siii, muy rápido"-Contestó

-"Bueno y hablando del rey de roma"-dijo Perla bien a Roberto y Mesli que se acercaban

-"Oigan amigos ya debemos de irnos a es muy tarde y ya casi obscurece"-dijo Mesli

-"Siii y recuerden que en la noche hay muchos depredadores"-Agrego Roberto

-"Claro de echo de eso estábamos hablando Blu y yo"-dijo Perla

-"Siii, me parece buena idea"-dijo Blu

Así como estas aves despegaron del lugar secreto antes de salir Perla se asomó a ver si no había alguien a los alrededores. Una vez confirmado eso ya todos salieron

-"Bueno, jeje que es hora de ir a casa jeje"-dijo Perla-"Adiós Blu me la pase genial contigo"-agrego Perla abrazando a Blu

-"Igual Perla me la pase genial contigo"-dijo Blu regresándole el abrazo-"cuando crees que podríamos juntarnos otra vez"

-"Aaam si quieres pasado mañana, mismo lugar misma hora"-dijo Perla-"¿Te parece?"

-"Me parece excelente"-dijo Blu

-"Adiós Roberto también me la pasé genial contigo"- dijo abrazando a Roberto

-"Adiós Blu, fue un gusto conocerte eres muy divertido, espero podamos juntarnos otra vez"-dijo abrazando a Blu

-"El placer fue mío Mesli, tú también eres muy divertida"-dijo devolviéndole el abrazo-"No dudes que nos volveremos a juntar"

Al último solo se despidieron Roberto Y Mesli que duraron un buen en despedirse, un rato abrazados y hablando de lo divertido que fue su día. Al final cada quien tomo por su camino Roberto y Blu se fueron a la parte Sur mientras Perla y Mesli se fueron a la parte norte.

Blu por su parte en el camino estaba muy callado debido a que pensaba en el día que había tenido, que lo que dice él fue el mejor de todos, debido a la relación que formó con Perla, este estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no oía que Roberto le estaba hablando….

-"Blu…. Blu… Blu…BLU"-gritó Roberto

-"¿Aaaaa?, ¿qué? ¿Qué Roberto?"-dijo Blu saliendo de su trance

-"Vaya sí que estabas muy sumido en tu mente"-dijo Roberto-"uuuum a mí se me hace que piensas en un ave y su nombre empieza con P"

-"¿Qué? No no no no no y no, yo solo veía el hermoso atardecer"-dijo Blu nervioso-"es bello, ¿no?"

"ay aja"-dijo Roberto-"y yo veo la lluvia de meteoros" ( **N/A: No se me ocurrió otra cosa :b** )

-"Esta bien tu ganas, si estaba pensando en esa ave"-admitió Blu-"se me es difícil no penar en ella"

-"¿Y esa ave es?"-

Blu solo le devolvió una mirada a Roberto así como ¬¬ y pensando "¿Are you ******* kidding with me?"

-"Jaajaja es broma claro que se de quien hablas"-dijo Roberto-"bueno se te notó de principio, hoy diste un gran paso, así se hace"-agregó Roberto

"jejeje se podría decir que si"-dijo Blu

Estos dos mientras iban volando conversaban de como lo habían pasado ese día

 ** _Mientras tanto en otra parte de la selva…._**

Perla y Mesli iban volando a su hogar, en su camino se la pasaban platicando "cosas de chicas", hasta que Mesli sacó un tema en particular…

"Y como vez al chico que trajo Roberto, es buen sujeto es muy gracioso"-dijo Mesli

"jeje si me la pase muy bien con él"-dijo Perla-"debo admitir que de principio solo creí que era un idiota más, pero estaba equivocada"

"nada se juzga con solo ver lo exterior"-aconsejó Mesli

"tienes razón, debería pensar más en eso"-dijo Perla

"Sii, y tal vez tú y el en un futuro puedan ser más que amigos"-exclamó Mesli

"wowowowow, échate para atrás amiga, apenas nos conocemos no creas que porque solo me agrado mucho no significa que vaya a hacer pareja de él"-dijo Perla

"Oh cierto, perdón… soy muy apresurada"-se disculpó Mesli

"Pero se ve es lindo, quien sabe todo puede pasar"-dijo Perla ( ** _N/A: sip exageré_** )

Después se rieron y siguieron con su vuelo hasta entraron más adentro de unos arboles hasta perderse de vista…

 **De vuelta con Blu…**

Roberto ya había tomado un camino diferente de Blu, este llego a su "casa" más feliz de lo normal, primero se encontró con unas frutas que estaban en su "casa"…

"Rayos, por llegar tarde mi madre trajo las frutas que yo debía traer, espero que no esté molesta conmigo"-dijo Blu

Este iba despacio se dirigía a su "cuarto", pero en el caminos encontró con su madre

"Oh hola hijo ya llegaste, ¿cómo te fue?"-dijo Yali muy feliz

Blu se quedó extraño por el comportamiento de su madre ya que él sabía que si llegaba tarde ella se molestaría, este extrañado y pensando "¿me habré equivocado de árbol?"

"Aaaam pues si… me la pasé de maravilla"-dijo Blu extrañado

"Qué bueno me alegro por ti hijo!"-dijo Yali-"mira me adelante y traje la cena ¿no quieres?"

"Claro, vamos"-dijo Blu ya menos extrañado

Madre hijo se pusieron a cenar, blu le platico como se la paso ese día y sobre la noticia que ya pudo conocer a Perla mejor (La chica que vio Blu hace unos días) y todo lo que había mejorado en ese día… caro ocultando algunas cosas.

 **Más tarde….**

Blu se encontraba acostado en su cuarto (N/A: o no sé cómo duermen las aves xD) pensando en su día, con cada detalle lo analizaba y se imaginaban cosas como mejorar la relación con Perla y si puede intentar ser más que amigos… estos pensamientos dominaban a blu, ya hasta que muy tarde el sueño lo venció hasta quedar profundamente dormido en la espera de un nuevo día.

* * *

 ** _Y fin…. Del capítulo 4_**

 ** _Una gran disculpa por tardar más de dos meses sin actualizar… pero mi trabajo me tenía ocupado… además de que ya ahorita ya entre a 3er. Semestre de universidad y pues ya casi no voy a tener tiempo para escribir…_**

 ** _¿Pero que pensaron? ¿Que no haría nada mientras estaba en activo?, nada de eso! Les dejo este capítulo de más de 5000 palabras espero que compense el tiempo que tardé en actualizar…._**

 ** _Ahora necesito hacerles una pregunta… quieren que actualice por quincenas con capítulos de 2000-2500 palabras o que tarde un poco más con capítulos más largos como este!_**

 ** _¡Me dicen por un review!_**

 ** _Dark-joshi out-_**


End file.
